Sex Days Shinji Ikari: The Slashed Scenario
by Taro MD
Summary: A week has gone pass for Shinji Ikari... now he reflects on the last 7 days as he remembers that he was a tool for a power struggle between the company he works for NERV and SEELE.
1. How It All Began

_**Sex Days Shinji Ikari: The Slashed Scenario**_

By

_**Taro MD**_

**Day 1, Episode 1 - How It All Began**

------------------

Hello everyone, you probably be wondering what am I doing with this... on the other site that the uncensored version is based it has gotten the second highest review tally behind Payback and from the suggestion of the well-known author dennisud I have decided to create a sort of lemony drama version of this so I can show that I am not focused on just smut... I have a serious dark side that I want to show as well.

I hope you will enjoy my entry into the Evangelion non-lemon fandom.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion nor all the characters as they are the property of Gainax so you can't bash or flame me otherwise fuckers!

------------------

Monday

/Why me... why do I deserve to go through crap like this. / That was the thought of one Shinji Ikari... 14 year old timid male who is also known as the Third Child of NERV and pilot of Unit 01 with the personality and the backbone of a timid slug was looking up at his familiar ceiling but this time he wasn't alone at all.

On his bed were three girls that he did care for, on the right was a tuff of blue azure hair belonging to Rei Ayanami who was known as the First Child and pilot of Unit 00 but more important he was the first girl that he started to care for.

Her personality was cold which gave her the nickname of the Ice Queen but like his father Gendo Ikari, Shinji saw a different side to the girl and thus they became close but it was only a close friendship of sorts well him keeping his feelings from being revealed to the emotionless albino.

But in the last seven days their relationship began to a new level and during that time all barriers between them were finally crumbled especially with what they had been through.

He made a small smile at how calm she was when asleep, it was actually pleasant as he thought before shifting his focus to the person who was on the other side... the opposite in fact of the first girl.

With the tuff of goldenish auburn hair belonging to Asuka Langley Sohryu otherwise known as his roommate and Pilot of Unit 02, he began to rub the small of her back to which she came closer and hugged more an unusual look of calm was on her face.

Her fiery personality and arrogance especially towards him was a big turn off when they first met but they were put together for the battle against one of the angels as the week together started their bond... although she was quite a bit possessive and was insanely jealous if anyone even breathed over him.

Although they had their highs and lows... they remained friends well at least to their point of view but the last seven days once again changed his relationship with Asuka and he wondered was it for the better and he almost lost his manhood in the process which wasn't nice.

Lastly he focused his attention onto the pigtailed tuff of hair belonging to Hikari Horaki the Class Rep.

She was the last girl that would feel for him as after all she often had her duties in school to contend with but otherwise she was a friendly person to be with also in the last seven days his feelings for her as well as vice versa were now different... throughout the whole week

Her friendship was Asuka ended up being at risk so many times over the last seven days with the amount of times that they were in conflict only to come together with Rei against threats that want to manipulate the man that she loved into something that he wouldn't forgive himself.

Now each of the three girls competed for his attention and for a fact, he enjoyed each approach although he was shocked and vice versa, he'll remember this week for the rest of his life especially with what happened... having in fact drawn battle lines between the organisation he worked for and SEELE who want to use him to control Third Impact and make themselves gods.

He should feel like some sort of roman god with the women that he knew for a long time now becoming his lovers and devoting the rest of their lives to bring him pleasure... but he also knew that in fact he was a wimpy boy who just got lucky.

Looking up to the ceiling of his room with the sleeping forms of the three girls, his mind then thought back to when it all started and how the last week changed his life.

----

LAST WEEK

Monday - Seven Days Ago

It all started with a pointless lecture about Second Impact, basically as the teacher was going on and on about how it started. Generally this would be a time to catch up on some sleep or perhaps using the chat service.

Shinji was doing neither... in fact he was actually thinking to himself especially with the dream that came into his mind the night before. Instead of the usual nightmares that would plague him... something different happened, it was one of those dreams that most healthy teenage males would have.

In that dream he was confronted by a naked Rei and Asuka who chose not to fight each other and decided to share him in a two-way make out, the dream was so good that he got hard during the class itself, he realized that it would be humiliating so he shifted his position around but one pair of eyes were watching him.

Rei with her very good hearing noticed the light murmuring coming from her fellow pilot as she looked but then she noticed something else as well as she spotted the bulge with her keen eyesight and almost immediately she became curious and concerned.

Is Ikari-kun in some sort of pain?

She mused whilst keeping her gaze out of the window to make sure that her act was still played, behind her cold personality, she was actually very smart and always curious for new things in her life... especially seeing Shinji with a bulge like that

Her assumption was that either he hurt himself or it was natural body instinct taking over either way she wanted to know.

So to her surprise that a few minutes later she noticed that the bulge disappeared and this made her more than worried but still curious none the less.

I'm concerned about Pilot Ikari... Perhaps I'll ask him to come round to my place later after today's tests... but that would be against the Commander and I don't want to displease him... maybe I should ask him. She thought as the lecture continued on.

Shinji was vaguely listening to the lecture having already known the real truth behind Second Impact and such... but he was forced to listen to the mindless dribble although meanwhile Asuka also saw what Rei was looking at.

Immediately inside she became as angry as hell but realizing that Shinji did have a bulge meant that he could of been thinking about her and that made her feel happy in a sense... but then again he could be thinking of perverted things so at the moment she is having conflicted issues.

Shinji must be having a good dream about me to have a bulge like that but what the hell am I thinking this is the wimp for gott's sake... but he is kind, gentle and basically what I want in a man... Mein Gott why am I thinking of him like this, he's not Kaji... but he's a close second now if he only showed his brave side a lot more often.

Asuka continued with her thoughts, just as she felt the need to take a nap but continued to stay awake so she can keep an eye on her competition also known as Wonder girl to her mind.

It was already obvious that she hated the First Child, always calling her a doll with no choice and emotions and plus being the Commander's favourite, sides if she was to get Shinji then she would at last have an edge against the albino.

I'll show that doll that no one upstages the great Asuka Sohryu Langley! As unbeknownst to the two feuding girls there was a third girl who was interested in Shinji and whilst she was in interested in her boyfriend, she always had a fondness for the meek Third Child.

Surprisingly the third girl is none other than Hikari Horaki the class rep who was going out with Shinji's friend Toji but she knew that their relationship was on the way to collapse ever since the incident with Unit 03 that had cost the jock his arm and leg and since then he's become bitter so much that he's been rejecting her till she couldn't handle it anymore.

A few nights ago she was visiting Touji at the hospital and once again he was in a depressed state but as she was trying to get him out of it, he finally went too far and started to insult her loyalty... basically arguments were exchanged and finally one last comment from him made her so angry that she slapped him so hard it was thought of have drawn blood and told him that they were through and ran out of the room in tears.

So when absently looked towards the Third Child whilst everyone was either bored, asleep or somehow trying to pay attention, she did notice the bulge in his pants, which sent her thoughts into a spin and made the place between her legs moist.

I wish Touji didn't have to push me away but who am I kidding, that's his problem now it's none of my concern anymore... Shinji you have no idea how much I care about you even more than Asuka does but am I willing to risk my friendship with her all because of you... It's a risk that I'm willing to take and sides the reward would be well worth the effort.

When three attractive girls think of separate plans to get their man, you can tell that it wasn't going to be pleasant... especially for one, soon-to-be very unlucky, bachelor.

----

Later on after the lecture of doom was finally over and most of the class departed for lunch and to catch up with their friends, Shinji took this time to head towards where he would usually eat lunch and that would be the tree... by himself.

Although he didn't have the company of his two other friends to whom Asuka gave the nickname of the three Stooges. Still it was like when he first arrived in Tokyo 3...all alone.

Although he knew that his dreams of late weren't about his usual doom and gloom life, he always thought one day that he would be constantly under the attention of a girl that would love him and only him.

Being surrounded by women in his life, it didn't help his growing libido although the teasing from Misato over his morning problem only got worse... chuck up another one for his growing depression.

The afternoon was basically the same as the morning till eventually the school bell rang signalling the end of school for today and with a lot of joys the rest of the kids headed home but for the three pilots the day was far from over.

They had to go to NERV for more testing as they always do on most days in the week and it wasn't fun down that outpost of hell either.

So anyway the tests were completed, the Pilots were in their separate changing rooms and right after that was done.

Shinji finished first but immediately he felt someone behind him so he turned and there was Rei, he was surprised at first but he knew that she always did that so he paid no mind to it.

"Pilot Ikari Can I ask you for your assistance in something?"

"Uh...yes, what is it Ayanami?"

Rei then turned left and right before she came close to him. Shinji tensed up but Rei didn't pay this one mind.

"I would like for you to accompany me back to my home."

"W...why?"

Feeling her red eyes stare into him, he knew that she always got what she wanted.

Nothing stops her from her objectives, not even an Angel could try.

----

EARLIER ON (10 Minutes ago.)

Rei Ayanami was in the commander's office after she was finished with the tests... but curiosity was on her mind as she started to talk to her guardian... just as he drinking a cup of fresh Colombian coffee alongside him as always Second Commander Kozou Fuyutsuki as well who was concerned as well.

"Is there anything I can do for you Rei?"

"I am a bit concerned about Pilot Ikari..." He almost spat out some of the coffee that was in his mouth and frowned slightly... it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear from her but things have become desperate lately especially from SEELE.

"What concerns do you have about him Rei?"

"I feel that he's having physical problems and I'm concerned about his wellbeing." Both commanders looked at each other with puzzled looks until Gendo realized what she was on about and was starting to become a bit pale.

"And this concerns you?" Fuyutsuki asked after seeing that his good friend wouldn't respond for the moment.

"Hai of course I am Second Commander." She nodded her head just as Gendo got out of whatever state that he was in and looked at the young girl who was serious about his son's welfare... although he didn't much care for his son, it pained him slightly to see him go through his depression.

"Why would you need to see me Rei?"

"I... I was hoping to ask your permission to tend to Pilot Ikari's problem."

"As long as you don't go all the way then I'll give you my permission to tend to Pilot Ikari." She was clearly happy but her facial expression was still the same so with a bow, she left the office heading off to find Shinji when the door closed on her though; Fuyutsuki then looked at Gendo with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you up to this time Gendo?"

"I'm making sure that Shinji remains in our control... if Rei is successful then she'll keep him in line and sides this is something I'm hoping to keep from SEELE."

"Will this still affect the scrolls?"

"No this scenario will not affect the prophecy based on the scrolls... Third Impact will still happen and I will see Yui once again." Fuyutsuki nodded and sighed to himself.

I fell sorry for you old friend. He thought before offering Gendo a chance to play a game of chess to which he agreed.

----

I wonder what Ayanami wants from me? He thought as he entered her home, Apartment 402 in the loneliest and most dangerous part of Tokyo 3. He certainly didn't expect her to ask him if he can come up for a discussion.

He wondered what she had to say to him... maybe it was something NERV related, personally he wished he didn't have to deal with more crap from his so called father's organization.

Putting that thought aside, he took a look round the bleak apartment nothing had really changed since he was last in this place and although he did notice a few new things... the surprising thing was that her apartment seemed clean and it was up to his standard, which made him as to guess why she cleaned up her apartment in the first place.

He was interrupted as Rei appeared from the bathroom, in a fresh look... she had her school uniform on but this time he could tell that not only did she have a shower and was feeling fresh but her uniform was now clinging to her figure.

It didn't help his hormones either as he fought not to let them take control but Rei coolly noticed it so she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Ikari-kun..."

"Please Ayanami... its Shinji, we've known each other for a while now." She looked at him carefully before she nodded her head and added a smile as well.

"Alright then as you wish Shinji, you can call me by my first name as well." Favoring him with a small smile which was echoed by the young male but it didn't help his tension one bit.

"Why did you call me up here anyway Rei?"

"Because I saw you in some sort of pain in school today and I was wondering if you were feeling alright?" Shinji was slightly baffled about what she said.

Wait...I was in pain, why would she say that? He thought before trying to get a response out of his own.

"I'm in pain? I'm feeling alright so why do you say that?"

"It's because of that down there." He followed her sight until he spotted the bulge of his trousers and immediately began to blush hard and tried to cover the cloth-covered erection with his hands... he was in so much trouble.

"I'm sorry...please forgive me..." Rei was puzzled over his behavior but still she was determined to help her fellow pilot.

"Are you sure that you're ok Shinji?"

"I...uh...eh..." Still looking down at the covered bulge, Rei decided to do some thinking as to why Shinji was acting like this... until she finally figured out what was wrong with him.

He must be sexually aroused. I presume that neither Captain Katsuragi nor Pilot Soryu has not given him sufficient sexual release to sort his problem out... then it is my duty to help Shinji with his problem. Immediately she began to slowly loosen his slacks which made Shinji sweat loads but couldn't move at all because he was that aroused and not to mention nervous as hell.

"Wha…What are you doing, R…Rei?" He was totally shocked that this was happening to him but there was still the fear of his father and Section 2 on his mind... he knew that he was fucked.

"I'm making sure that you are more comfortable Shinji-kun." She got most of his slacks off as a pair of bulging shorts stood between her and her target that in her mind certainly needed to go away.

She then started to kiss a shocked Shinji who was still in surprise before he knew what was going on, so he kissed back as much as he could, before Rei increased the passion between them and the kiss by adding her tongue.

She knew from what she was taught that most penises were small but seeing the bulge, she questioned her source of information as she began to make her observations.

She rubbed her hand on his covered bulge testing to see if it was alright, before she rubbed more hearing the shivers and sudden gasps of her fellow pilot... she looked at him carefully.

"Rei..." She looked up at Shinji and before you know it, she pulled his boxers down and promptly was wide eyed as much as she gotten at the sight of Shinji's cock.

That is certainly big, Shinji's is big... I wonder if it'll fit inside me, the commander said that I must not go all the way but right now I have to give him sexual release. I'll have to do this either orally or manually... or maybe both. She then put a hand onto Shinji's cock as to get a grip on it, she discovered that she barely got her hand to encircle it in her grip, so she tried to and then discovered how soft it felt to her... despite the large size.

She began to rub her hand up and down to see what would suit him and to get him off of course which is the ultimate aim.

This is much softer than I thought it would be. She mused. She felt him shiver and took that as a sign that she was doing this correctly, she continued her ministrations on his organ, confident that she knew what she was doing... she kept on hearing his light moans, shivers and groans.

Ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy... this is so good Rei-Chan, please don't stop! He thought as she continued her inexperienced hand job, enjoying her warm hand on his hot throbbing organ... this was definitely better than doing it himself.

He thought this couldn't get better when he realized that something wet and warm was on the head of his cock and as soon as he looked down, he got a massive shock to his system...

OH MY GOD!

...and he promptly fainted.

----

Rei noticed that Shinji fainted and was slightly disappointed but looking down onto his cock... she saw that it went down slightly and overall was not happy but she was alright... there was another time but a murmur from above focused her attention as she noticed that Shinji was coming out of his faint state

"Are you alright Shinji?" He looked down on her as her expression hasn't changed but he saw her crimson eyes expressing some concern.

"I'm alright Rei... sorry for fainting, I wasn't quite used to the fact that you was doing that... to my cock."

"I care about you, that is why I did it." She smiled up her most powerful one to date.

"R...r…really?"

"Hai."

Shinji smiled to which Rei smiled lightly, it wasn't what he had in mind but he didn't care. He was in his own heaven and all was right in the world.

But of course saying that in the midst of angst, anger and confusion made it sound like a statement.

-----

That's pretty much how it started... He looked at Rei before planting a kiss onto her cheek to which she murmured lightly and snuggled closer to her source of warmth.

He remembered what happened on that day as well right after Rei's sudden seduction, which lead not only to their first kiss together but a sort of surprise blowjob from her as well.

He shuddered to himself what happened later on that day right after these events... especially when Asuka became involved.

-----

END OF EPISODE

(Taro) Well that's it basically for the first episode of the first day, now it may seem that there's a little bit of lemon contact but of course that is just a basic setup for what is to come.

The title name for this version of Sex Days is appropriate I feel into establishing an alternate angst dark filled version... but hopefully it depends on what sees and if they don't like it then I have obviously done something wrong here.

I'll leave it up to you on how well I've done... rate and review!


	2. Asuka Rising

**_Sex Days: Shinji Ikari: The Slashed Scenario_**

By

**Taro MD**

_Day 1, Episode 2 - Asuka Rising_

------------------

Well I've had an interesting reaction to the crowd and gained 9 reviews at the process, here I thought that this story was going to get chucked out of this site and sides I was testing the water so expect better sex as much as I can and anyway I don't want to get banned from this place.

So here's how I'll erase the mistakes from the first chapter with this now so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or all the characters as they are the property of Gainax so you can't bash or flame me otherwise fuckers!

------------------

The two teenagers were in the process of making out, after taking off their clothes and whilst Rei was in a pair of cotton panties and bra, Shinji was otherwise naked and thus he was the one that was being personally examined.

With her hand on his cock, the albino began to kiss Shinji with a passion that she never knew that she had, she'd also eased her curiousity about the taste of his dick by going down on him and using her lips and tongue, this made Shinji realise that he couldn't keep up with her passion and he knew that he had to get into control.

So by accident he rubbed his right hand onto her side which startled Rei and gasp from the sensations of his touch and stopped rubbing and sucking his cock before he moved his hand up to cup her bra-covered breast before she could continue.

Her eyes were displaying uncertainties but she released his cock from her mouth and without a thought, she decided to remove her bra altogether but this made Shinji gasped and held onto his nose in order to stop the blood from pouring out at the sight of her natural breasts.

They weren't too big and weren't too small either, they were a nice perky B cup with light pink nipples that stood out from her dusky areolas but Rei wasn't done with him yet, most certainly not.

"Shinji, I don't want you to bleed everywhere...you have a job to do." The impassioned tone of her voice may set some bachelors running for the hills but Shinji discovered that her eyes would shimmer and thus he knew what was going on sort of.

He gathered his courage as much as he can and placed his hand on her side but it took a miss-direction, it landed on Rei's right breast surprising the albino completely at the touch.

_OH..._

She thought as she was once again taken surprised by the sensations that his touch was causing to her skin, it felt right to her... so picked up his other hand and with her hands she put both of his hands on her breasts which made her moan completely.

_I need to know more of this feeling, it is curious... _

She then let him explore to his content, which allowed him to contrast the difference of the mound of flesh in his hand. It felt soft and firm as he continued on with his experimentations Rei closed her eyes and wanting to feel more from him.

She was using her hand to help guide Shinji's hand around as she kept on experimenting, whilst the place between her legs was getting warmer and even wetter as she rubbed her thighs together, Shinji then spurned on by the moment, decided to reach down and take one of her nipples into his mouth, noticing how the nipple seemed to harden in his mouth as he lightly sucked on it.

He didn't notice how her breathing changed nor the hand on his head until he noticed it gripped in his hair, Rei moaning as he sucked more on the nipple and bathing it with his tongue. Well at least the two lovers knew to themselves that nothing on this earth wouldn't interrupt them having their time.

Oh how wrong can they be?

-------------------

**EARLIER**

_GOD DAMN IT WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!_ Asuka was in full thrown red devil angry mode, as she walked down the streets of Tokyo 3 looking for her fellow housemate/pilot/whipping boy, basically she was in one hell in a mood.

It was his turn to do dinner tonight and she wasn't going to try any of Misato's own version of cooking either so with an empty stomach she set out to find him.

_It's like he disappeared after NERV, I wouldn't_ _have_ _gone with him if I didn't have that briefing with that_ _skank_ _Ristuko._ She realised that even after the tests and before she got in to that briefing. Shinji and Rei weren't needed because they only had minor testing and thus they were released after only an hour, she spent 2 hours in that capsule.

Eventually she figured that she knew one place where they could be, it was a good thing that she took a read through Hikari's personal book of student addresses last week.

Otherwise she would have been trying hard to find Rei's address, so she arrived at the apartment complex in the worse part of town of course.

_THIS is where she lives, good lord it's a fucking dump._ She knew that Shinji had to be in there somewhere and with her instincts saying that he could be doing some perverted as she went in there, determined to find the Third Child.

If only she knew what was going on in there.

-------------------

_These sensations... nothing I have ever felt before, it's strange I feel wet... yet I feel good._ Rei thought as Shinji continued to suck, lick and fondle her breasts, her hands were holding onto his hips as she rode on the peaks. She already cummed twice unknown to the young man but as her panties were starting to get damp, she had to remove them sooner or later.

"Shinji..." The sensations were too good for Rei, that she pushed him back and decided to remove her panties which surprised Shinji and mainly because the one of the questions that he had thought of were answered.

Her pubic hair was natural, seeing them slightly damp made him realised that she must of been wet which is why when his eyes made the trip southward, he saw that her pussy was very damp and was still leaking, he blushed to himself unsure of what he did.

"Shinji..." He looked up to her face, with a blush on her cheeks she looked down and smiled he thought that he might want to give her some pleasure back and as he remembered from Touji and Kensuke that a woman enjoyed being licked although they didn't have much experience in that area, so he decided to return the favour.

"Shinji…?" Rei was puzzled as Shinji moved down to her crotch, she wondered what could he do and perhaps it was the same for when she gave him a blowjob except it was on her.

_Well I hope Touji and Kensuke were right about this._ Shinji took a curious lick to Rei's pussy noticing the tangy taste of the fluid that seeped onto his tongue, with him liking the taste he began to lick her pussy at a slow rate, making Rei tense.

_It's good... Shinji, lick more!_

She thought as he continued to lick, he was unsure how to do it but then again most virgins are not sure what they are doing anyway.

He continued to lick more and more at her pussy lips and licking up the tangy fluid to which he must deduce that it was indeed her cum so he licked faster.

She in return, grasped his head with her hands and close her thighs round him making sure he didn't escape as he then noticed the nub and wondered what it did so he took it into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

The result was that it seemed to make her moan louder and tense a bit more so he alternated between sucking her clit and licking her pussy with clear strokes, often licking inside her pussy as well.

_I'm... getting... close, oh god Shinji, Shinji!_

She thought as her mind practically exploded and her pussy began to cum, surprising Shinji before he licked all the excess up as she cooed at having her pussy cleaned up before he went up to kiss her, the tangy taste of her cum which surprised her as she kissed back, rubbing his tongue with hers.

"That was good Shinji..."

"Thanks Rei..."

They knew what was coming next and it was at this time, Asuka finally found Apartment 402.

-------------------

"Shinji-kun... I believe that this is suppose to go into here, am I correct." Rei pointed to his cock and then to her wet pussy indicating what she has learnt in her research.

Shinji just kept getting redder and his cock throbbed harder at the thought of thrusting inside her wet pussy, but her concern was easily shown on her face on the size of his cock.

"Uh... yeah of course Rei-Chan..."

"Please show me Shinji-kun, come a bit closer." Rei moved onto her back and opened her legs in full glory before she forced a shocked Shinji on top of her as they shared a brief but passionate kiss before he moved into the position ready to do the natural urges.

Blue eyes met her Red eyes as an old saying of how the eyes were viewed as a vision of the soul, right now they was on fire of not only love but lust as well.

"Uh...Are you ready Rei?" Seeing her nod his head and wrapping her arms round his neck, he was about to enter one of his most desired women and officially end his virginity when a sudden gasp and immediate angry ramblings interrupted his moment slightly.

_FUCKING PERVERTS!_ Asuka angrily thought as she pulled away from her observations and headed out of the building without bothering to stop running all the way, although a slam on the door was cleanly heard throughout the complex.

Her eyes were now full of tears as she headed back to her apartment before she breaks down into tears as she let all of her sadness out.

It was then she decided to plan out her revenge... and teach Shinji that she was the superior choice even if it meant that she beat the hell out of him.

She was very serious about the beating the hell out of him.

-------------------

Shinji didn't know who was at the door and practically didn't care, just as he felt his hard cock part her pussy lips and slipped inside to her warm cunt for the first time, he stopped and realised that he was about to have unprotected sex with the love of his life and he could be in serious trouble.

Shinji looked down at Rei as his head split her lips open as she looked up at him, her face was unsure and she was feeling some discomfort but Shinji being the person that was always worried.

"I'm... I'm not sure if we should do this." Shinji didn't bothered to look at her although Rei wasn't sure on how she was feeling.

"If.. If that's what you desire Shinji-kun..." Realising that he made her upset, he instantly acted before he could ruin their bond.

"It's not that I don't want to have s..sex with you Rei-chan but Im not ready yet, do you understand?" Seeing her expression change to a smile and then nodding her head carefully, she understood.

"I understand Shinji-kun... but you still need relief." She said emotionlessly although Shinji could see there was a passionate glow in them... he then thought of an position that he saw when he was forced to watch a porno with Touji and Kensuke.

"I think I have the solution if your willing to try it." Rei was curious and was eager to listen just as Shinji began to explain.

It then led into some fun to which I'm not really going to explore cause this is slashed.

-------------------

Shinji panted hard after a half hour had passed and this could be said for Rei as they recovered from an inprompt 69 to which they still learnt and although they both cummed, it was still clumsy so after Rei licked up his cock of any fluid, she then kissed up his body and observed that his mouth area was still wet with her cum.

"May I clean that up?" A small smile that could be described as seductive convinced Shinji easily and after cleaning up his face with her tongue, she planted a kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and with an arm round his chest.

_This is peaceful... I'm glad I gave in to my curious side otherwise I wouldn't experience all of this pleasure... but I feel bad because I asked the commander before I did this so technically I lied to him, but I'll make it up to him by offering him my body in order to keep him happy. _

She thought as she passed out into a slumber before she smiled in her sleep feeling his hand through her hair.

_I hope that this happiness will last for a long time... _He thought unknowst that at the moment two sides are about to go to war over his future.

-------------------

**PRESENT DAY**

Asuka was cuddling up to Shinji's left side and pondered on how life was wonderful after all the years of being an up stuck bitch.

Who knew that Shinji Ikari, the boy that she loathed when she first met him was now in her opinion, this wonderful hunk of a man and much better than Kaji.

_And to think, if I didn't have the guts to corner him that night... I wouldn't_ _have_ _been here right now._

She thought as she sighed quietly to herself as she remembered how she made her way into Shinji's heart... the convincingly hard way.

-----

**END OF EPISODE**

(Taro) It was a hard time translating this chapter from the lemony version to the sort of citrus/lime version that I'm making, it still has the plot in there and since the PwP version which is the most popular lemon in it's category at the moment.

So anyway this version has got more content but hopefully it should be accepted otherwise I'll get kick off which is what I don't want at the moment and sides if I do get kicked off there then I'll do what most great lemon authors did when sold out and that's branching out to other sites.

Anyway you guys I'm going to leave this up to you, tell me what you think and I'll be working on this version even more.


End file.
